


So close

by Spoiler1001



Series: Reaper chronicles [14]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Body Worship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Zero wanted to try out something now, taking it slow.





	

Reaper, no- she was Veronica at the moment, after all, there were no mavericks to fight, just her and Zero, felt exposed. She’s be fine with it if he wasn't staring at her like she was something he hadn't seen before. Her eyes looked away from his intense gaze. She wore a red translucent dress that went down to her thighs. Finally Zero placed a kiss on her neck right over a scar. She flinched, not expecting it, but made up for it with the little intake of breath shortly after. Zero nuzzled her neck, a soft noise emitting from him. 

  


Zero knew he was built to kill, but tonight he wanted to be gentle. Reaper let him. When she went to bed in that red dress, he froze, she look beautiful- no angelic to him. Zero could stare at her all night, but he was already moving to kiss her. When she jumped at the feeling, Zero nuzzled her neck in a soothing motion. Zero moved over to her shoulder, her gasps making him shiver. Then he got to her back. Zero really wanted to erase those from her back, but all he could do was try to kiss them better and nuzzled her. Zero kissed the  back of her neck. 

  


Reaper was pushing against him softly at this point, cheek flush. Zero shook slightly from the force of his purring. He loved her so much right now he wanted to just never let go. Soon she was on her back, under him, looking up at him like he was the great thing in the world. He loved it. He kissed just under her chin and smiled. It was going to be a good night for him. 

  


They were asleep by midnight, but a shift of weight woke Zero up. Zero saw that Reaper had curled up around him, hair flowing all over the place. Zero looked at her and smiled. Holding her close, Zero fell asleep, purring softly.

  


Waking up to something rubbing against his face was not something he could get used to. When it was tango, his grouchy mood  dwelled slightly. He pet the cat and noticed Veronica a few feet away, getting dressed. God, she was beautiful. Last night flashed back up in his mind, causing him to blush. Zero covered his face and looked away. Veronica smiled at that and placed a kiss on his cheek, before leaving to do whatever she did. 

  
He wanted to do that again. 


End file.
